Kiss me already!
by anothergirlindoubt
Summary: This is a short incomplete story about Kawaki and Himawari during the time Kawaki was living with the Uzumakis. Himawari strats to fall in love witn him. May contain lemon. I think they make a cute couple.
1. Unexpressed Desires

Kawahima

It's been almost 10 years since Kawaki came to live with them. He has become part of the family. Naruto and Hinata consider him as a second son, and even though the relationship of Boruto and Kawaki is never smooth. Both boys understand and complement each other well.

Himawari is almost 17 years old now. She has mastered her tenseigan and can kick both boys down if she wants to. Due to the clashing mission schedules these three rarely see each other.

Himawaris POV,

She was on her way home after a hectic mission. She knew no one will be at home cause Hinata and Naruto are away from home on a Kage Meeting in Sand Village. Since Himawari, Boruto or Kawaki are rarely home Her mother now travels with her father and help him with his work. Himawari took the key from underneath the flower porch and opened the door.

"Hmmm glad to be home after so long. Wonder when Oni chan and Kawaki are gonna be back". She thought. She misses being with her family so badly.

At the thought of Kawaki her cheeks flushed. It's been so long since she saw him last. Probably a year. He's rarely home. He's no longer the insecure moody brat. He's turned to a quite a responsible and handsome man.

He's like a brother to Himawari. But Himawari always had a little crush on him. Since the day she laid her eyes on him she saw something different about him. A damaged boy who's in need of love and repair. Someone who should be showered with love. Even as a little girl she loved fixing broken things, which is probably why she is attracted to him.

She's not sure whether Kawaki's feeling are mutual. He has been giving her mixed signals for few years now. She thought of him while she is having a shower.

Two years ago

It started first when her class mates Arian confessed his love to her. She has grown into quite a lady, inheriting her mothers looks and fathers charms and curves in all the right places. It's no wonder she has quite a fan club of boys following her. Arian started sending roses and chocolate to her place. Boruto thought this was hilarious. Kawaki wasn't so happy. Himawari was finding it rather annoying and was begging Arian to stop.

One day when she was all alone in her room. Someone knocked on her door. She was surprised when she saw who it was. Kawaki was standing outside with a smirk.

she raised her eyebrows. It was quite rare for him to visit her in her room.

"May I come in?" He inquired

"Of course " she opened the door letting him in. Both of them remain standing awkwardly. Himawari couldn't help but admire his biceps.

"Hima, how do you feel about that loser? " Kawaki asked her all of a sudden. She loves it when he calls her Hima.

"What loser? " she asked surprised.

"that idiot who sends you Roses and chocolates and nonsense" Kawaki responded annoyed.

"I don't feel anything for him other than friendship Kawaki. To be honest I find it rather annoying" Himawari replied

"Then I hope you won't mind that I took care of it?" Kawaki inquired anxiously raising one eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Did you beat him?" Himawari asked worried grabbing his arm. Kawaki looked down at her hand holding his forearms. Himawari realized that she's a bit too close to him. He switched his gaze to her eyes. And when their eyes met something electric passed between them. Her whole body trembled. The shock was too much for her so she looked down blushing red. Kawaki's right hand moved to Himawaris chin, and he lifted her chin up to face him.

"Are you worried that he's hurt Hima? What if I got hurt while sorting things out?" Himawari was shivering for some reason. His gaze was so intense. She's aware of the masculine scent coming out of him. He's studying her flushed face. His eyes moving from her eyes to lips. She asked weakly while studying his body for any bruises

"Did you?" Her hands moved up and down his left arm. Checking for bruises.. She could feel his hard muscles tightening under her touch. He stiffened.

"Tell me, I can heal you" she asked again worried now

Kawaki grasped the hand that's running up and down his arms and pulled her close. Their bodies are almost touching. She could feel his warmth radiating from his body.

"No Hima" he took her hand he's grasping and dropped light kisses on her fingers. Although the gesture was so small she could feel her whole body responding to it.

"Oh Kawaki! " she moaned out, unable to contain her pleasure.

"Sorry Milady, I couldn't help myself " her crying out his name bought him to reality. He apologized removing his hands and drawing back. But he still had a wild lust filled look in his eyes. He's studying her, eyes lingering on her curves. Himawari couldn't control her desire anymore.

"Kiss me!" She said pleadingly looking at him in the eyes in her lust dazed state. Again the electric shock passed. Or so it has for some time now. Kawaki gave a sexy smirk.

"What are you saying? " Kawaki asked controlling his demons with great difficulty. He turned to leave. When he reached the doorway of her room he turned.

"Anyway that jerk won't bother you anymore, you're welcome! Next time to save me from the trouble cover those dammed curves appropriately from prying eyes."

Himawari was feeling ashamed, horny and something else she couldn't put a name on. After that she didn't see him for three whole months. Maybe he avoided her on purpose maybe he purposely put himself in long term missions she didn't know.

1.5 years ago

Second time Kawaki gave her any sexual attention was rather embarrassing. He was home after three months Hinata was fussing about how thin he looks and the state of his clothes. Hinata spoil Kawaki just as much as her children. It seems Kawaki was in a rather bad mood after the mission and locked himself up in his room soon afterwards. When Kawaki close himself up only Boruto was able to reach out to him. But unfortunately for Kawaki Boruto was out in Land of Mist helping out one of his friend. But he's soon to the following day.

Hinata and Himawari prepared the lunch together which is Kawakis and Narutos favorite dish, homemade ramen. Hinata asked Himawari to take Kawaki, his lunch upstairs to his room while she took Naruto's lunch to Hokage's office.

Himawari took extra care in dressing up today. She picked the shortest skirt she own and a top which barely covered her cleavage. She was shocked by her own choice of clothes and wait until Hinata leaves to change into those daring clothes.

"What am I thinking? Who am I kidding?" She thought. But the truth was she was so upset about the fact that Kawaki left her unsatisfied. Even though he lived with them for so long and she should consider him as a brother she never felt brotherly towards him. Sure she'll fuss over him and care for him. But she'd always check out his abs when shirtless. She can't remember a time when she wasn't attracted to him. She knew there was something more than sexual attraction. And she was eager to find out if he felt the same. Those electric sparks she gets when their eyes met, or when their hands touched it must be mutual. She wants him to see her as a woman. She wants him to kiss her badly. Show some kinda indication without neglecting her.

With all that in mind she poured ramen to a bowl, and wearing her daring clothes went up the stairs to Kawakis room and knocked.

"Come in" he shouted. Holding the ramen tray from one hand she opened the door. Kawaki was standing near the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts and wiping his hair from a towel. He was surprised to see Hima in his room as she was surprised to see him in that state.

"Sorry I thought you were Hinata" he said

"Mama went to give lunch to papa. I'll put this on the table. " she put the tray on his bedside table and looked at him. He's quite the sight to see. Water still slightly dripping form his body. She was admiring him hungrily.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He asked studying her with surprise.

"Oh this! I'm at home I wanted to be comfortable"she said defensively. He smirked.

"Hima, are you by chance trying to seduce me now are you?" He inquired raising his eyebrow.

"Why would I? It's not like I find you attractive. I have plenty of guys coming behind me if I wanted to seduce." She replied defensively. It's not fair that he gussed her mischievous intentions so accurately.

"Oh! Do you now?" He asked angrily approaching her. "Maybe you plead all of them to kiss you as well"

"I'm not a slut, Kawaki. I don't like to leave people hanging." She replied back angrily. He has no right to be angry. She should be the one who should be angry if at all.

"What are you implying milady" Kawaki asked. He has already crossed the distance between them in few strides.

He reached up and caress her cheek softly with his fingers.

Himawari was looking down at her feet.

"Look at me!" He demanded

Himawari slowly looked up to meet his eyes and couldn't catch her breath. Her heart started beating faster. He leaned in slowly to take her lips. Himawari impatient close the gap between their lips. She slowly placed a kiss on his lips standing from tip toes. Kawakis hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. One had reached upto her head and grabbed her hair and pulled down so that himawari face is slanted slightly downwards. He started kissing her with so much passion and aggression. Biting and sucking her lips. Himawari responded with equal pent up passion. Her hands wrapping around his neck stroking his hair. He was bare chested. So she could feel all his hard muscles against her body.

He raised his head, hungry eyes scanning her flushed desire filled face. "You little minx" he muttered with gritted teeth. Himawari's hand still wrapped around his head tried to pull him close for another kiss.

"Uh huh! Not so fast. Say what you want Hima!" Kawaki demanded

"What do you want me to say" Himawari asked astounded

"Say you have feelings for me"


	2. I trusted you!

"What?" Himawari asked surprised

"If not I'll make you beg Hima" Kawaki said. He traced her lips from his thumb roughly. Himawari closed her eyes and dwelled on the pleasure.

"Do you want me?" He asked still tracing her lips. Himawari licked his thumb. Kawaki chucked. His hand went to her hair and pulled it causing her head to pull back.

"Why do you do this to me? You have no idea how vulnerable and aroused you make me feel."he growled in her ear. And pulled her close to his body. She could feel his erection hard and long against her stomach. She could feel how small and petite she is in his arms. His arms running around her curves. She grinded her body at him. He chuckled again mischevioisly. "You little devil! I'm gonna make you beg for me" he murmured. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to his bed. Himawaris hand instinctly wrapped around his neck. He lay her down gently on his bed. And climbed in with her. He pulled the straps of her top down exposing her breast. She didn't wear a bra but she never thought things will turn out like this. Kawaki whistled as her big curvy perky breasts came out. Himawari extremely shy like her mother now covered herself.

"None of that my princess" Kawaki said studying her breast hungrily. He traced his hands around her nipples torturing them. Making them begging for his attention. She moaned. "Kawakiii"

"Yes milady. What do you want? Hmm?" he asked gently and lovingly torturing her even more. His band squeezed them.

"Kawaki please"

"Yes what do you want Hima. Say it!" He pestered

"Youu! I..I want you to m..make love to me" she stuttered. He gave his evil oh so sexy smirk and leaned forward to kiss her. When their lips met it was like fire meeting gasoline. Both kissing and savoring each other hungrily. Himawaris hand grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her. His hands roaming all around her body enjoying every curve. She paused for breath and kawaki took that opportunity to kiss her neck. She moaned.

"Mmmmm"

"Hima?" He asked gently pulling his head up and studying her. "Do you really want me?" He asked looking into her eyes. More electric shocks passed.

she nodded. "Yes for a long time now" she gave a slight smile and leaned in to place butterfly kisses in his cheek. She could see his undisguised lust now. She leaned down and started kissing her neck again. This time more than sucking. He bit it and sucked the flesh and soothed it with his tongue. Himawari unable to hold the pleasure anymore moaned out loud. She's sure her neck will be full of hickeys when he's done with her. Her hands roam around his naked torso. His hard muscles. Making scratches in his back. He came up for her lips again. This time kissing her more roughly than ever before. Both losing in each other's sweet bliss.

It's at this moment her brother stormed into the room. "Hey Kawaki I'm home. Did you see Hima --" Boruto has come home straight after the mission thinking of surprising his family with his early return only to find a surprise waiting for him. He has stormed into Kawakis room as usual only to find his sister half naked and his most trusted friend almost considered as a brother in bed making out. Boruto was furious. He went straight to Kawaki and punched him.


End file.
